High-temperature superconductors (HTS) have been used to make ultra-high Q coils designed for MR imaging. These coils will improve SNR by more than a factor of 3 over cooled copper coils for non-conducting samples, and by up to 40% for human images in low-field machines. We propose to build a high-performance HTSC dual coil package for imaging of the carotid arteries.